


Crankiplier Smut - Day Two

by Skylar1336



Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [2]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: 20 day challenge, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Smut, Sweet Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex, crankiplier - Freeform, crankiplier smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Ethan doesn't want to go to the bedroom. Mark improvises.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711972
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	Crankiplier Smut - Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Wall Sex

Mark walked into the room, tossing the lube into the air and catching it in his hand. “So, bedroom?” he asked, nodding towards it expectantly.

Ethan groaned from where he was laying on the couch. “Too far.” he said with a pout. 

The older male scoffed. “It’s twenty feet.”

Ethan just shrugged. He grinned as Mark came over and practically _yanked_ him off of the cushions; the momentum sent him flying into the wall. He grunted slightly and stumbled back. “Owww…” he complained.

Mark approached him, smirking. “That’s what you get for being a brat, baby.” He walked him back until he was against the wall once more. “But if you don’t feel like walking, by all means, I’ll take you right here.” He leaned in, whispering in Ethan’s ear, “Then you won’t be able to walk at all.”

A whimper escaped Ethan’s lips at these words; he let his head fall back against the wall. “Mark-”

“Quiet, baby.” Mark murmured, eyes glinting in amusement. “Too late to go back on it now.” He wedged his knee between Ethan’s legs, pushing them apart and softly rubbing his crotch. 

Ethan moaned, eyes fluttering closed. 

Mark kept him pinned with his leg while his hands worked to open the lube, examining it for a moment. “This probably would’ve been much more comfortable on a bed…” he mused.

“Fuck you.” Ethan said under his breath.

The older man just chuckled. “Not today, baby.” He shoved the lube into his pocket and grabbed Ethan’s hips, hands wrapping around his sweatpants and pulling them down. His boxers followed.

Ethan hissed as the cool air hit his skin. As Mark’s knee returned between his now bare legs, he whimpered, squirming and pressing against it for friction.

“Good idea.” Mark smirked, reaching down to pinch his thigh and eliciting a yelp from Ethan in return. “Fuck my thigh while I work you open.” He grabbed the lube once more, pouring some out and rubbing his fingers together to cover them thoroughly.

Ethan trembled, pushing his hips forward and doing as told, soft whimpers and moans escaping his lips with each movement.

As he continued, Mark slipped a hand between his ass cheeks, softly probing his hole.

The younger man cried out, pressing down on his fingers desperately.

“So needy.” Mark tsked. He pushed a finger inside him, listening to him gasp. “And so tight.” he murmured, grinning. “You take forever to work open, one of these days I’m just going to slam into you with no prep.” 

He chuckled when he felt Ethan clench around his finger as he moaned. 

“You like that?” His voice grew lower, taking on a possessive tone. “Like the idea of me splitting you open on my cock?’

Ethan cried out, shoving himself down onto Mark’s finger. “P-Please, Mark, more-” he begged.

Mark kissed his ear softly, calming him. He pressed a second finger into him, then a third, scissoring him and working him open. He could feel Ethan’s thrusts becoming more desperate, pushing down both on his knee and his fingers, trying to get as much friction as possible.

He continued stretching him for a few more moments before pulling his fingers out. Ethan whined at the loss. “Easy, baby, I got you.” 

He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his dick, pressing against his entrance. 

“M-Mark…” Ethan’s voice was breathless in anticipation. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and gasped as the latter lifted him up, pinning him to the wall. He wrapped his legs tightly around Mark’s waist.

Mark kissed him deeply, nipping his bottom lip as he pulled away. “Ready?” he whispered. 

The younger man gave a quick, jerky nod.

Mark pushed inside him, listening with satisfaction to the sharp inhale it elicited from the other man. He waited for a moment for Ethan to adjust, then pulled almost fully out before thrusting back in.

Ethan moaned, eyes closing as his head fell back.

Mark began to set a pace, hips snapping steadily as he thrusted in and out. It was true what he said earlier; Ethan always seemed to be tight, no matter how often they fucked - and they fucked often. He felt _perfect_ , tight and warm, a heat that transferred straight to Mark’s cock and caused a moan to escape his lips.

“So tight-” His thoughts were voiced aloud as he continued his thrusts. “So fucking tight, so good, Ethan, perfect for me-”

Ethan tightened his arms around his neck, burying his face in his shoulder with a sob. “M-Mark!” His voice trembled, going up an octave as a particularly harsh thrust hit his prostate.

Mark pressed harder against him, pounding him into the wall. Moans were coming from both of them; Ethan’s breath, accented with each thrust, was heavy in his ear. It didn’t take long for him to feel Ethan actively pushing himself down in time with his thrusts, gasping as Mark continued to hit his prostate.

“M-Mark, I need to cum, please-”

The older man nipped his ear again, smirking. “Do it baby, show me how good I make you feel.” He pulled out completely and slammed into him. 

Ethan yelped and spasmed in his arms, clinging tightly to him as he came. Mark continued to fuck him as he rode out his climax, even as the younger man cried out, riding out his high.

“Fuck-” Mark groaned as Ethan clenched around him as he came, and he followed after, shooting deep inside him.

Ethan let out another weak moment, limp against him. He slowly pulled out, releasing Ethan and watching him slide back down to his feet. His cheeks were flushed, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Fuck…” Ethan echoed Mark, leaning back against the wall. “My back is gonna kill me tomorrow.” 

Mark pressed a rough kiss to his lips, pulling away with a smirk. 

“What?” Ethan asked, looking annoyed. “Is my pain funny?” He pouted. 

Mark chuckled and lightly pressed against him, kissing his jaw. “Not at all.” he said, amused. “But I did tell you to come to the bedroom.”


End file.
